Geno Breaker
The Geno Breaker is a Tyrannosaurus type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Based on the Geno Saurer, the Geno Breaker was first released in 2002, and the Zoid plays a significant role in both the Battle Story and the Zoids: Guardian Force anime. Overview The Geno Breaker is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire. It was derived from their earlier Geno Saurer design. The deployment of the Blade Liger put the Geno Saurer at a disadvantage against the Helic Republic's military forces. As a result, the Geno Breaker was developed to counter the Blade Liger. The Geno Breaker was designed for speed and mobility. The Geno Saurer's back-mounted cannons were removed and replaced with a large thruster pack, allowing the Zoid limited flight. The pack also was equipped with a pair of multi-purpose claws mounted on extendable arms, known as X-Breakers. Besides serving as close-combat weapons, the X-Breakers can be utilised as shields; the plates of armour behind the claws functioning as physical ones, and the claws generating an E-shield. Also the cannons that were present on the Genosaurer's nose have been replaced by a retractable blade. For all its strengths, the Geno Breaker's specialised design leaves it lacking rear protection, as all of its weapons, as well as its shield, are fixed facing forwards. It also still needs to anchor itself and remain completely stationary in order to fire its Charged Particle Cannon, though it can compensate by propelling itself into the air and countering the recoil of the blast with its boosters. In the anime the Geno Breaker (as well as the Geno Saurer) is depicted with an additional weapon. It is able to launch its hands on long, retractable cables like grappling hooks to grab and restrain Zoids at a distance, and pull them into its line of fire. Battle Story appearances The Geno Breaker first appeared in ZAC 2100, as a response to the Blade Liger. The Geno Breaker was initially successful, proving to be effective against the Blade Liger and other Helic Zoids. The deployment of the improved Blade Liger AB soon changed this, leaving the Geno Breaker just as outmatched as its predecessor. The Geno Breaker was only deployed in limited numbers, but still managed to see a good deal of action. Of particular note was Listz Runstead's teaming up with Arthur Borgman, an ace Republican Blade Liger pilot, to take out the berserk Death Stinger that threatened both sides. Both Zoids were destroyed, with Listz the only survivor. The Geno Breaker would eventually be replaced in service by its successor, the Berserk Fury. Media appearances Anime The Geno Breaker first appeared in Zoids: Guardian Force. Only one example of a Geno Breaker is seen in the series, evolved from the Geno Saurer used by Raven. Raven uses this Zoid to great effect during the series, and proves to be a more than capable opponent to the Guardian Force. Interpretation of some of the information presented in the anime indicates that the evolution of Raven's Geno Saurer can partially be attributed to the Organoid Ambient, the partner of the series' main villain, Hiltz. Supporters of this theory cite the drastic change in coloration after the evolution, along with the Zoid's advanced close-combat capability. It is stated that the Geno Breaker should be a black color with red paneling similar to the Geno Breaker Jet. The Geno Breaker in the anime is depicted as being such a high powered Zoid that an Organoid can only fuse with it for a short amount of time before running out of energy and parting from it, exhausted. It is stated that most Organoids would only be able to remain fused with the Zoid Core of the Geno Breaker for sixty seconds, but Shadow manages to remain fused for three times as long. Much of the Guardian Force series is focused on the Republic and the Empire trying to defeat Raven in his Geno Breaker and they form a three man assault team to do so. The team consists of Van, in his Blade Liger, Irvine in his Lightning Saix and Thomas in his Dibison. The three are defeated by the Geno Breaker after greatly underestimating Raven, and the Blade Liger is almost destroyed. The Geno Breaker would fight Van's upgraded Blade Liger later, but the battle was never finished because Hiltz in his Death Stinger tried to kill Van and Raven. Raven later turns his efforts to defeating the Death Saurer and manages to break a hole in its energy shield with his Charged Particle Gun before running out of energy. Although the Geno Breaker does not appear in any other series, a model of the Zoid can be seen in New Century, Dr Toros has one in his possession. Zoids Web Comic The Geno Breaker Jet features as a major player in the Zoids Web Comic produced by TOMY. The Geno Breaker Jet itself, also known as "Geno Breaker Jet Type-A", is identical to the original Geno Breaker except for its colors, which are black and red instead of red and gold. A variant design, the Geno Breaker Jet Type B also appears in the web comic. This variant has been modified with a slightly different head and large blades instead of the X-Breakers. Video Games The Geno Breaker was featured in both the Zoids Saga and Zoids VS series, playing a moderate role in both. In Zoids Saga II (Zoids Legacy), the player fights a purple Geno Breaker, piloted by Levaithe, in the final battle of the northern continent, alongside Vega in his Berserk Führer and Blood in his Geno Hydra. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the player fights alongside a Geno Breaker in Mission 8 of Mission Mode, and against one in battle 9 of Chaotic Century / Guardian Force Battle Mode, and again in battle 8 of the Zoids VS Battle Mode. Trading Cards The Geno Breaker was featured in two releases of Zoids Trading Cards: the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Cards. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Zoid does feature pre-painted parts. The Geno Breaker kit comes on twelve frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two clear eye pieces, twenty-four rubber caps, and a label sheet. The Geno Breaker is moulded in bright red and dark grey, with silver claws and weapons. Additionally, several painted details were present on the frames. Instead of a normal pilot figure, the Zoid came with two unpainted figures of Raven, one seated and one standing. All bar two frames of the kit are reused from the Genosaurer. Additionally, the model comes with a small, painted figure of Raven's Organoid, Shadow. The Geno Breaker is one of the more complicated model kits in the Zoids line and is rather difficult to build. The Geno Breaker uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its arms waving, jaw snapping and the tail sweeping side to side. However, the weight of the backpack hampers the Zoid's ability to walk, leaving it to usually thrash about in place. Additionally, a red LED lights up the eyes. The Zoid is unusual in that the cockpit is mounted in the chest, not the head. The Geno Breaker suffers from very inconsistent quality control; some batches have very soft plastic that is semi-transparent in places. The Geno Breaker was released in 2000, with production continuing semi-regularly until about 2004. Geno Breaker Jet The Geno Breaker was re-released as an ESToys.com Limited Edition under the name Geno Breaker Jet. This Geno Breaker was remoulded with an orange structure and black armour. There are no physical changes to the mould, and although the model was supplied with the Raven pilot figures, the Shadow figure was not included. Both used and MIB examples of this zoid (Which in both cases, are highly uncommon) can go for hundreds or even thousands of dollars to its uniqe color scheme and limited production. (Estimated to only a few hundred units produced) New American Release The Geno Breaker was released in North America by Hasbro in 2004. The Zoid was a Toys "R" Us Exclusive, and was one of the last NAR Zoids released before the line was abandoned. The Zoid was identical to the NJR version, but lacked the painted Shadow figure. High-end Master Model Released on February 2009, it is the tenth release of the line. An advanced upgrade of the Geno Saurer, the red Geno Breaker now gets the HMM plastic kit treatment. Upon completion, this snap-fit kit will measure 35cm in length and feature plenty of movable joints for play or setting it in fighting poses on display. Its wing thrusters and shields are flexible, plus the blades underneath each shield are deployable as is the blade on its head. A sheet of marking stickers is provided to add custom detail to your completed model. Category:Zoids Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids